pc_guyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fourth PC Guy Castle
The Fourth PC Guy Castle is the current and largest castle built by the PC Guys in The PC Guy Empire on MAC C. It currently serves as the headquarters for The PC Guy Empire. It is the tallest building on MAC C. It is located in the centre of The PC Guy Empire and is surrounded by a small grassland of around 1sq/km Dimentions * Floor count (without basement) - 9 (largest) 4 (most common) * Width - 300 metres * Width of largest tower - 40 metres * Height - 102 metres * Height of one storey - 8 metres * Height of inner towers - 50 metres * Height of outer towers - 34 metres * Height of roof pitch - 34 metres * Area - over 100,000sq/m * Volume - 600,000cu/m * Weight including foundation - 1,000,000Mg (a million tonnes) History The half built Third PC Guy Castle was destroyed by Kion in The Adventure to Destroy the Empire of the PC Guys. During The Adventure to Destroy Linux Guy5313, King PC Guy, and some other surviving PC Guys decided build a replacement. Due to the escape or death of all the human prisoners, the PC Guys decided they could clone more of themselves by using The Witch to fix The Copy and Paste Machenes faster than they could round up the escaped prisoners and collect new ones to replace the fatalities. The castle was therefore built by PC Guys. Construction started during The Adventure to Destroy The Lion's Heart Stone. Description It is in the shape of a hexagon, with towers also being hexagon shaped. The most important turrets are smaller hexagons, with the remaining turrets being circular. The castle is a concentric plan, with one set of walls inside another. The main tower is inside another set of walls. The caste is designed so that Knight PC Guys standing on one part of the castle, can shoot over the part that is further out and so on. The main domestic buildings are located on the inner face of the inner walls. Two gatehouses mark the entrances to the outer walls, and a further two mark the entrances to the inner walls. A small dry ditch surrounds the castle. Towers are placed in regular intervals across both the inner and outer set of walls. Stair turrets are also added to the domestic buildings. The main tower is accessible by the first floor only and has its own drawbridge and gate. Construction The castle uses traditional buildings methods with modern additions. The entire building starts on bedrock, providing a stable foundation. The castle is solid until eight metres below ground. This is the location of a vaulted basement. The ground floor, except the towers and gatehouses, is also vaulted meaning these floors of the basement, ground floor and first floor are stone. The castle has eight elevators, which are simply disks of metal placed on pillars that move up and down. The walls consist of a cut stone facing on all visible sides with a rubble infill. The walls are reinforced with stainless steel rods making this castle significantly stronger than its predecessors. All non stone floors are made from spruce, as is the roof. Roofs of the towers and gatehouses are made of reinforced concrete. No birch is used in the construction. Gatehouses The gatehouses are two 4 storey structures that contain the way into the inner courtyard of the castle. They each contain an 8 metre high, 30 metre long entrance passageway that contains a drawbridge 3 portcullises, 2 sets of doors, 2 arrow slits and multiple murder holes. The ground floor contains guard chambers and weapon stores, the remaining floors contain accommodation suites. Chef PC Guys and Constable PC Guys live in the gatehouse to the north and Caretaker and Mason PC Guys live in the gatehouse to the south. Inner Towers The inner wall circuit contains 6 large towers, each larger in size then the King PC Guy Tower of The Third PC Guy Castle. They are situated in each corner of the hexagon shape of the inner walls. The roof of these towers is 32 metres above ground level and the walls are 6 metres thick and heavily reinforced. Each tower is exclusively owned and lived in by one Earl PC Guy. The accommodation consists of a public hall, a private hall, an office and a bedchamber. Knight PC Guys walk through the towers to get between wall walks. The King PC Guy Tower This tower forms the tallest part of the castle, acting as the hub and residence of King PC Guy. The roof of this building is 72 metres above ground level, making all castles on earth tiny by comparison. If the castle was ever be taken, the tower can act independently due to its heavily fortified entrance that is 8 metres above ground level. Access to this entrance is via one of two grand stair turrets and across a drawbridge. The stairs are situated in the centre of the tower in a stair turret that rises an additional 30 metres above the roof. From the top of this turret, the entire PC Guy Empire up to The Inner Border Fence as well as some mountains of MAC C and The Robbie Rotten Fortress are visible. There are 500 steps to this point. Rooms in the tower include a staff room, an office, a throne room, a PC displaying room, a plotting room, a public hall, a private hall, a bedchamber and a viewing room. The Domestic Building This less defensive part of the castle contains most of the castle's floorspace. It's inner set of walls contain the windows for the building and the outer set of walls is shared with the defendable inner wall circuit. It is notable for containing The PC Room, a room that contains one of every type of PC in the lineup of PC Guy's PCs. It is the third largest room in the empire and also has a tall bay window that houses The Most Powerful PC in the Universe. On the opposite side is The Great Hall, a room used for the most important meetings and events. Both of these rooms have a maximum height of 24 metres. Eight 42 metre tall stair turrets link the floors, along with eight additional elevators. The basement contains the PC Store Rooms, which house all the PCs and PC Parts made in The PC Part Factory. The ground floor contains The PC Guy Prison, a prison large enough for 3072 prisoners at 12 per cell. The first floor contains offices and other important rooms for running the empire and the top floor is home to all 60 of the Baron PC Guys. Each apartment for the Baron PC Guys contains six small rooms; a reception room, an office, a store room, a hall, a chamber and a bathroom. These apartments are split into 2 smaller floors making each apartment take up the main third floor and a mezzanine. The Outer Defences The outer walls and towers are rarely visited by anyone other than Knight PC Guys who patrol the walls looking for escaped Mac Guys. The out wall circuit is completely separate from the main castle and are built to more normal proportions. The walls are 16 metres tall without battlements, and 18 metres with. The wall has towers placed throughout and two gatehouses directly in front of the main gatehouses. Each outer gatehouse contains a drawbridge, 3 doors and 2 portcullises. The towers and gatehouses are 3 storeys and contain all the living accommodation for Knight PC Guys. Floor Plan - Basement Floor Plan - Ground Floor Floor Plan - First Floor Floor Plan - Second Floor Floor Plan - Third Floor Video Category:Locations